Overwatch Vs Talon
by SamTheSmolBean
Summary: OVerwatch Vs Talon A game of overwatch And how it works! This is Fanmade obviously and None of this is Actually the lore or anything
1. Chapter 1

It was the day that talon claimed to attack Overwatch,and of course Overwatch had claimed to defeat them. As Overwatch leader Jack Morrison/Soldier 76 has claimed to send out Mercy,Reinhardt,Tracer, As soon as Soldier called Tracer's name you'd hear a "WEE" from Tracer, And Soldier continued on with the calling Hanzo,Dva, And finally. . . Him himself. All the other crew members had to sit back and wait, as the team head to the payload they saw  
Sombra,Widowmaker,Reaper,and Doomfist "Wow Not even a full time maybe their other members are AFK!" said jokingly "We dont even have to TRYY On this one. . Rubbish! Couldn't we got a better Mission,Jack?" Tracer Says as she used her sit emote not trying. "ARRGHH WE ALWAYS TRY!" Reinhardt Says "AGH My Back" Reinhardt Sits down. Mercy Laughs "Here Have some healing" Mercy Makes her staff Heal instead of damage boost Reinhardt Hanzo Hasnt spoken He is just aiming his arrows at the enemy standing on the payload. Through the NORMAL UNBREAKABLE WINDOWS IN THE BASE! Hanzo can't use his arrow to break through. The Doors open and war has begun!


	2. Tracer And

Sombra Is gone And Widowmaker is gone. Sombra appears in front of Mercy With her Machine Pistol Killing her ,Laughs And Translocates out .WidowMaker is on the Bridge Aiming Slowly At Hanzo "Ah There You are. . " Widowmaker Pulls to trigger, But Tracer tackled her "Hiya!" Tracer Said. Widowmaker Grapples to the payload leaving a venom mine behind. Tracer runs into it "Ack! She Coughs. . Alot "REAPER GET HER!" Widowmaker said Yelling behind tracer looking at reaper who was there to whole time. . As Mercy Respawns Her Rez Is not ready Its at 67% Sombra Alerts her friends about it. . DoomFist! Doomfist listened to Sombra And Punches Mercy Not letting her get Any Ultimate Charge. Soldier 76 is Trying to protect his healer As everyone else is pushing the payload He hears " DIE DIE DIE!" Reaper has killed everyone in the whole team except Mercy And Soldier "Mercy Get in there!" Soldier Protects Mercy, She got her Rez for Damage boosting Soldier As He protected her.  
Mercy Flies in And they hear "HEROS NEVER DIE!" Everyone is Rezzed "NERF THIS!" Said She Chuckles "Is this EASY MODE?" They End up pushing the Payload. . Talon Defeated One more. . Now. . What do they do in their free time?


	3. chapter 3 Junkrat and roadhog

You guys are back already? I havent even charged snowball!" Mei says She is pretty confused  
"Easy Battle!" Jack Said As Tracer wanders off She wonders where Junkrat and roadhog are She calls mercy "Angela. . Junkrat and roadhog are gone. . Would you mind. . Coming with me?" Tracer says She might be brave But shes scared her Chronol Accelarator Will Break and she will disappear for 3 months As Mercy said yes They sneak out of Watchpoint Gibraltar They are on there way to finding roadhog and junkrat As they Walked They Shared conversations "Hey Lena Did you know Jeff Decided to Give me a buff? Ana said she would nanoboost me more Thats amazing right?" Angela Is very excited about her new buff but shes Sad All those Mercy Rez Plays of the games will be gone. . "YEAH! WHERES THE TRACER NANOBOOST?" Tracer complains "Its not about that Tracer! Its about. . Ugh Lets just find Junker And "Roadie" As Junkrat calls him" They Walk. . Silently for the rest of the way  
They check the bank. .  
They Check The Other watchpoints/ Ecopoints  
They Even checked Junkertown!  
They nowhere to be found  
After all that speaking Lena Finally breaks the Silence "Blah blah blah Shrimp On the barbie"  
Mercy Laughs "You they dont actually say that in Australia Right?" Tracer looks confused. . Looks at her feet. . Then gets angry "Then He lied to me! Junkrat said They always say that!"  
But tracer calmed down. .You could never get mad at sweet little tracer (COUGH COUGH TRACER MAIN HERE COUGH COUGH) They Found them. . Right at Talons Base. .They Could never betray Overwatch. . Right?


End file.
